Arturius
'''Lucius Fay '''was a Jedi Master who abandoned his birth name as a symbol of humility before the Force and adopted the title of '''Arturius. '''Arturius mastered every form of lightsaber combat known among the Jedi, becoming one of their greatest instructors in the lightsaber forms. After the Clone Wars he was killed while protecting young force sensitive children from Dark Jedi. History Early Life Lucius Fay was born and raised inside of the Jedi Temple, his mother a Jedi gave up him in order to devote herself to the Jedi Order. Unlike most Jedi he grew up fully aware of his origins and was always working extra hard to push himself beyond that of other students. Unlike other students he pushed himself to master all of the forms of lightsaber combat instead just one or two. As a Jedi Trained by Grand Master Yoda, Arturius became a lightsaber instructor and battlemaster at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and his skills were impressive, to say the least. Though he was not a member of the Jedi High Council, his swordsmanship likely rivaled that of several Council members. After several years though he decided to pass the title over to Cin Drallig once he accepted Careen Shire as his first and only padawan. Near the end of the Clone Wars, his former apprentice, Careen, was nearly killed by a last sitch attack by seperatist forces. After she was resuced she put herself in a hibernation trance to heal herself. While Careen was in hibernation he began seeing visions of the future or more specifically vision of the fall of the Republic. He decided in that moment in order to protect Carren and her future he must keep her safe. So he put her body in a stasis container he knew about from years early. With her body secure he quietly left the Jedi Order vowing to find a somewhere to live in peace. Hiding from the Empire Years later he found a small group of force sensitive children and began teaching them the ways of the force. For several months he trains them in the basic steps of Jedi Training. When Dark Jedi found them he asked them to hid away. He manage to kill everyone of the Jedi but was fatatily wounded in the process. In 11 ABY Careen is taken out of stasis by one of his former students, she was given a hologram of Arturius asking her to forgive him. Years after his death, however, the holocrons containing his personal notes came into the possession Careen and the New Jedi Order. Powers and abilities Arturius was one of the Jedi Order's most powerful members. An exceptional Jedi Master, like Drallig, he was the most adept in lightsaber combat having been fully trained in all lightsaber combat forms. Althought master of lightsaber combat he was equally sharp in the ways of the force. In addition to his combat skills, Auturius was very skilled in stealth and infiltration. Auturius also had great skill with Force Cloak, as well as the basic abilities such as Telepathy and Telekinesis. In addition, he was able to tame animals and bend them to his will, most notably a dragon. While in hiding, he learned how to forcibly rip information out of the minds of his enemies with the Force. Arturius also mastered the Qey'tek meditation, which allowed him to hide his presence in the Force. Opposing enemies were usually unable to pierce this concealment, although the Dark Jedi were able to only cause they were tipped to his presence. Category:Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Dead Characters Category:Lightsiders Category:Haruman36